Harry Potter and the unleashed soul
by hellblack
Summary: It start as a dream, it turns to reality. Crossover HPBleach Summer after OOTP two minds one soul they will unite to fight their enemies.  Harry/harem powerfulHarry
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is hellblack this is my first story so please have mercy on a fellow for his first time I've read a lot of different stories and if there is any similarities I would like to apologize in advance.

Anyway this a harry potter/bleach crossover

Pairing harry/tonks/narcissa/yoruichi/harribel/neliel/?

The last pairing is the your choose please sent me your choose.

Also I've put up a poll for future story with harry so please vote.

Harry Potter and the unleashed soul

Chapter 1

It's been a week since the beginning of summer holidays, where any normal kid would be enjoying the summer holidays; the same could not be said about a Harry Potter. You see Harry isn't a normal young man even by wizard standards.

In been a week since he has left the only place in the world that Harry calls home, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry finishing his fifth year. It is also been two weeks since Harry lead a group of his friends to the department of mysteries to save his godfather Sirius Black. But it turned out be a trap set up by the Dark Lord Voldemort, where there awaited his death eaters.

They managed to hold their own for a while until help arrived in the form of the Order of the Phoenix. With them was also Harry godfather where he dueled against his cousin Bellatrix Lastange. In the end it cost him his life as bellatrix managed to land a hit and set him flying through the veil of death that resided in the department of mysteries.

And now after two weeks we find Harry sleeping in his small bedroom in his aunt's house on privet drive. In the last week of his return to the place he calls his personal hell on earth; he has gotten little sleep from the constant nightmares. But these last few days he has been having some very weird dreams but he doesn't know their meaning. But this night everything will change.

Dreamscape

"Harry found himself running through the ruins of a large city he also discovered that he had no control of his body.

"Dammit move stupid body move" said harry but it was no use he had no control of his body after several tries he gave up.

"What's going on, where am I" he thought to himself as his body continued to run through the ruined city.

After a few more minutes of running, he jumps up to the top of one the ruined buildings. Were there was man overlooking the city, he had short brown hair pulled back and he wore a strange white suit with a white trench coat. (The first person to get who this is picks the last pairing for Harry But no Ginny sorry guys I can't stand her)

Harry tried to ask the man what was going on but his body still wouldn't respond. Suddenly the man turned to look at Harry with the most cold he had ever seen; even colder than Voldermort. It sent shiver down his spine, as he wondered who this person was. Slowly as the man approached Harry, he withdrew sword from his side.

"It would seem that it has finally come to this" the unnamed man said with a cold voice that sent a shiver to Harry's very core of his being.

"You should have taken my offer boy, and then she would still be alive" he continued with the same cold tone.

Harry was unsure what to do at the moment, but he was shock when his body replied on its own, it wasn't that he was shock that he replied because he had no control of his body but what shocked him how cold he sounded when he replied.

"Shut up, I would never join you, I would die first than do that" Harry's body replied. "I will never forgive you, she was no threat to you she could even defend herself properly" His body continued to say.

Harry was unsure what to think at the moment. He didn't understand what was going on or who this man was or for this dead girl they were talking about. As he tried to think of the best possible solution for what was going on, slowly the world around him turned darker and darker by the second. The last think he saw was the unnamed man's face and the man's last words before everything went dark.

"Let this be our final battle Ichigo Kurosaki" was the last words Harry heard before the darkness devoured his remaining conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up I hope you guys like it…

Also I don't Own Harry Potter or Bleach…

Chapter 2

The Awakening

Harry woke up with a pulsing pain running through his head and body. He tried to sit up; but the pain wouldn't let him. The only thing he could do was sit there in agony as it felt like every bone in his body were being broken then healed then broken once again. The pain was so bad it was impossible for Harry to think straight. Finally what felt like weeks; which were really just minutes the pain slowly started disappear, all that remained was a minor headache, and his body has a little sore.

Harry sat still not wanting to experience the pain once pain. As he sat there his mind started to come back to reality, as the fog created by the pain started to clear up. The first thought that came to his mind, once he was able to think and remember the strange dream he had.

"That dream felt so real, it must have been another vision sent by Voldemort?" was the first thought that came to mind to Harry. After a few more minutes trying to come up with the best possible answer; the only thing he could think of was that it was similar to his experience with Nagini.

_As Harry tried to sit up; he stops dead when one thought crossed his mind. "Wait it if this was another dream sent by Voldemort; then why doesn't my scar hurt?"_

_Harry decided to forget about the dream for the moment, and worry about his current problem. This was trying to regain enough control over his body. As it was still recovering from earlier._

_Unsure what to do Harry just sat there and continued to breath hard. For several more minutes he sat unsure what else to think._

_As he tried to remember the details of the dream, he slowly started to fall back to sleep. His last thought was, before he fell into deep slumber._

"_What did that dream mean?"_

(Soul Society)

Deep in the Soul Society. In a bedroom bathed in darkness. On one side of the room laid a young dark skinned looking woman, who was in a deep slumber. On the other side of the room stood on a pedestal was a sword, its blade was pitch black with a shuriken like guard and a small chain on the end of the grip.

As the sword stood on its pedestal, slowly a black and red aura started to pulse from the sword at a steady pace. It continued to pulse for several minutes, but as fast as it started it stopped. Across from the sword the young woman slept on not knowing of the event that had occurred.

But as if she could sense what had happen. A single tear made its way down her face, and she muttered one single word.

"Ichi-kun…"

(Elsewhere in the Soul Society)

In a large office overlooking the Seretai as it was bathed in the sunlight from the setting sun, sat an elder looking man with large white beard behind a large desk covered in paperwork. For several minutes he sat there slowly filling out his paperwork, deciding to take a break from his work he sat up and made his way toward the balcony which overlooked the Seretai, with the help of his staff which was as long as his body.

As he stood there deep in thought, but his thought were interrupted by a fiery deep male voice from the back of his mind.

"Is there something the matter Ryujin?" the elder man thought.

"The time has come the seal it breaks soon he'll return." Said the voice.

"_I see, are you sure of this my old friend?" he thought back._

"_Yes__" was his only response. Unsure what to do next the elder man asked "Are able to pinpoint were his location his?"_

"_No, not at the moment the seal has only just cracked, it could take to a few hour or a few weeks until the seal breaks enough for anyone to pinpoint his location.__" Was the last response he got, he continued to stand in the same spot for a few more seconds. He signed and turned back to go inside to continue with his paperwork._

_As he closed the door to the balcony he asked him self_

"_Where are you Ichigo Kurosaki?..."_

* * *

_Sorry for the wait been having problems with internet as of late and with my computer_

_It really short again im sorry I'll try to get my next chapter longer._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who seemed interested in my story.

Also for the last person who will join the harem I have a poll going on in my profile

I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach I wish I did though…

A guy can dream right?...

……………………………….

Chapter 3

For two weeks Harry went through the same routine. Each day he would wake up from a different dream, with his body aching in pain. After he would get up go down and make breakfast for his so called relatives before they would come down for breakfast. He would take what extra food he would make up to his bedroom, eating it quickly once he would finish he would go to the bathroom, to take a quick shower. Then he would lock himself in his room for the rest of the day. Thankfully his relatives tend to ignore him, which he was grateful for.

Over the past two weeks Harry started to notice his body going through several different changes. The most noticeable change was the first day were he seemed to have grown several inches. Where he once stood at 5' 4", which made him one of the shortest of sixth year boys at Hogwarts, now he stood at a proud at 6' 2". This made him the tallest in his year.

The second most noticeable change was after the first week. His hair which used to be untamable and all over the place was now more manageable but it also it seems to have gained spikiness to it. But the most drastic change was that his hair had gain several orange streaks. The last major change was his eyes, where his right eye was the same the left eye had turned from its brilliant emerald green to a light brown that seemed to have a glow to it.

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up from another of his dreams, like every morning for over the past two weeks; his body was aching in pain. Harry got up from his bed ignoring the pain, as he was used to it by now, he decided to take a shower first today as he slowly made his way toward the bathroom. As he stood in the shower with the warm water running down his body cleaning off the sweat he had build through the night. As he continued to take his shower Harry was deep in thought. He thought of everything that had occurred over the pt few weeks.

First thought that came to mind was the crazy dreams he was having. These dreams were just plain crazy, in every dream he seemed that he was running with either a large butcher knife like sword or small sword with a black blade battling against strange creatures with white mask covering the faces. He also saw several people he couldn't recognize. But what really bothered him was his latest dream or which he hoped was only a dream, a guy can hope can he right?

(Flashback-Dream)

Harry stood before a tall man wearing a dark coat which seemed to sway in one direction from a nonexistent breeze. He had dark brown dreadlocks which also swayed in the same direction as his coat. He also wore dark orange visors which prevented Harry from seeing his eyes, but he could tell that this man was staring at him intently.

Harry deciding to take his eyes off this man decided to check out his surroundings. Harry was surprised at first when he realized that it seemed to be raining and the sky covered in dark rain clouds. What surprised Harry wasn't the rain but the fact that it didn't seem to be affecting him or the man before him. Next thing he notices was that they were surrounded by skyscrapers and that they seemed to be standing on the side of the building.

As they stood there the man before Harry start to talk, or what Harry believed he was doing as he couldn't hear a thing. For several moments Harry still couldn't hear a thing from the man, but slow Harry started to hear word from the man. As if he realized that Harry couldn't hear him, he stopped trying to speak. For several moments he stood there unmoving which started to unnerve Harry, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the man in front of him which he could now hear him without a problem.

But as the man started to speak the world around Harry start to go dark. As the world start to fade he managed to the last sentence the man said.

"…Remember as long as you are sad it rains here, I hate the rain. I will do what I can to help you if it means the rain would stop. All you need is to call my name Ichigo Kurosaki…

Remember, remember, remember………

(End Flashback-Dream)

Harry didn't know what to think he came to the conclusion some time ago that Voldemort wasn't responsible for these dreams. Another thing that was on Harry's mind was Voldemort; he had been quiet so far besides one attack on Diagon Alley a few days after the Department of Mysteries fiasco.

What bothered Harry the most was that he hadn't heard from his friends yet. He had made several attempts to contact his friends but Hedwig always came back with his letters unopened. On his seventh try Hedwig returned again with his letter unopened with a second letter attached to her leg.

Dear Harry

I hope you are well and having a good time with your relatives. I know you are grieving for losing Sirius so I have told everyone to leave you alone to grieve. Also I must ask not to try to contact anyone else. On your birthday I will have member from the Order to get you and bring you to Headquarters.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

When Harry read the letter he was pissed how dare that old goat fucking bastard tell his friends not to contact him and practically order him to not contact anyone. Over the last few weeks Harry had the chance to do some serious thinking and he came to the conclusion his so called friends weren't actually his friends and that they must have been reporting everything he has ever done to the old man. He came to this conclusion because he remembers when he got on the train for the first time that there were many empty compartments. So that means that Ron had been lying to him from the very start, truth be told Harry couldn't believe that he fell for it in the first place the only thing he could think of that could explain why he did fall for it. The first explanation was that because he had never had any friends before that he jumped to the chance to make one. And the second reason was there could have been a compulsion spell on him. He knew now that he couldn't trust Ron but he still was unsure on the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione at the moment but for now he will keep them at distance for the time until he knew were they stood.

The last thing on his mind was two letters he that came a few weeks ago. One letter came from Gringotts and from Tonks which came to as a surprise to Harry with the old man forbidding everyone from contacting him.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We from Gringotts are sorry for your lose, Mr. Black was a great man and I had the pleasure of knowing him even if was very sort. On July 31st at 12 pm the will reading of Mr. Black will occur and you will need to attend the reading as you are the premiere beneficiary of Mr. Blacks will. Also I wish to request a meeting with yourself at 10 am that same day to go over some things concerning your account.

Director of Gringotts Bank

Rangnok

The letter from Tonks was what really got him through the summer so far.

Whocher Harry,

Please Harry don't blame yourself for Sirius death. He came to the department knowing that there would be a good chance he would die, but at least he died in one of the two ways he wanted to go either die protecting you or die in bed surrounded by women. He loved you Harry always remember that don't let his memory die, keep it alive by trying to become the best Marauders you can I know that Sirius had plan to help you become a animagus so that you could become an official Marauder. I had planned on helping him do that and now even if he is gone I still plan to help you. With this letter a have sent also a book on animagus for you to look over. I would prefer to give you this book in person and help but I can't as Dumbledore is keeping a very close eye on you Harry so be careful and also don't trust anyone especially your friends as they are spying on you for the old man. I and a few other people are worried about you Harry and they want to help but for now they have to wait until Sirius Will reading on the 31st. The old man won't let you go to the reading as he has forbidden you from going, but I'm not going to listen to him and I will bring you to the reading myself around 10 am because both you and I have been summoned to a meeting with the Director of Gringotts. The owl that brought you this letter belongs to a good friend and ally and is spelled to be able to get through the wards surrounding Privet Drive. We can keep in contact using Andy (the owls name) without the old goat from finding out if you need to talk to someone or you need anything like books, food or anything else just write to me and I will do what I can. I will send a letter to you daily to keep you informed on what the Order is up to.

Your Friend, (I hope you think of me as a friend)

Nymphadora Tonks (This is the only time I will write my first name this is hoping you will trust me)

…………………………………….

OK that's end of Chapter 3, I managed to double the length of this chapter compared to my previous chapters.

Also so that everyone remembers this is a harry/tonks/narcissa/yoruichi/harribel/neliel/? The final pairing that will be add to the harem will be decided by to poll in my profile so make sure to vote.

Also please review…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for those who reviewed; also I would like to see more reviews if possible…

The poll in my profile is still open please vote for the last pairing for the harem…

Anyway here is chapter 4 enjoy…

(….) thoughts

………………………………………….

Chapter 4

Ever since Harry got that letter from Tonks, he kept In contact with and even thought he hadn't seen her yet. Over the last few weeks Tonks had proven to be a good friend to talk to and to ask for advice, even if she wasn't physically there.

Harry always liked Tonks, mainly for her outgoing not taking shit personality, add that she is Sirius' cousin that also was plus for Harry. After harry had first met her, he was fascinated by her, but not because of her powers, but for her personality. During the previous summer during his stay at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, he got the chance to get to know a little bit about Tonks from the few times they had talked when she was at HQ either for a Order meeting or to hang around. Harry wanted to learn more about Tonks but wasn't really able to, when he asked his friends and some of the younger Order members about the young Auror the only response he got was for the males would gain a lust filled gaze, Harry was sure they were having lewd thoughts for the young women. As for the females they would get a dark look in their eyes or if she was in the room they would start glaring at her.

Harry decided that he was not asking the right people for answer he was seeking. During one of the last days of the summer and before the beginning of the school term, Harry managed to talk to Professor McGonagall about the young Metamorphmagus. When asked the Professor seemed to gain a sad look in her eyes and her mouth which normally is in a stern frown turned into a sad smile.

………………

_{Flashback}_

_Harry and Professor McGonagall were sitting in the library of Grimmauld place. The room itself was still dark with the only source of light coming from the fireplace. The professor was looking at a Harry with a sad look and smile thinking about what could Harry would like to know about Tonks._

_The sat in silence for a few moments until the Professor sighed before she finally decided to answer whatever questions the young boy, No young man would like to know about the young Metamorphmagus._

"_What would you like to know Mr. Potter?" asked the Professor. "I just have a few questions Professor, I've tried asking some of the other Order members and my friends about Tonks but no one has given me an answer." He said and he explained the looks everyone would get when he would ask._

_Prof. McGonagall sighed again thinking how to answer her student who seemed to be mature beyond his years but was still very naïve about sex. Thinking it over she realized that her current student and former student had some similar experience at what they went through at school. Coming to a final decision, she decided to be upfront with one of her favorite students with the plain blunt truth. _

_(Maybe if he gets to learn about what Nymphadora went through at Hogwarts he could relate to her more, that poor girl she needs more friends even the ones she has now she isn't that close with maybe with Harry she can finally have a true friend.) Prof. McGonagall thought._

"_You see, during Ms. Tonks time at school she had a hard time fitting in because of her unique powers and because of other family issues." she finally answered slowly picking her words wisely. _

_Harry had a good idea for what she meant about Tonks for her not fitting in because of her powers but was unsure what the Professor meant about family issues. Harry decided to voice his question. "Professor what do you mean about family issues?" "What I mean about family issues is that Ms. Tonks is a half-blood and more specifically she is also a member of the Black family." She answer back to Harry._

"…_Black, she is a Black, is she related to Sirius? And why would that give her problems at Hogwarts?" he asked her not really understanding what was the problem._

"_Mr. Potter she is related to Sirius they are cousins, Nymphadora's mother Andromeda is first cousins with Sirius. As for the Black family you must understand they have had a reputation of a being a dark family who firmly believe in the dark arts. Then you have two members of the family who are Death Eaters and one who everyone believes is also a Death Eater who is known as the most loyal of you-know-who." She finally answered. _

_They sat in silence as Harry went over what Prof. McGonagall told him. He understood that everyone still thinks that Sirius is a Death Eater, he also remembers the discussion they had about Sirius' family that when he was sixteen he had ran away from home, but Sirius never gave him a reason why he left. Now Harry realized why Sirius left._

"_I understand why that would cause problems for Tonks at school but why would her powers cause problems that's the only thing I don't understand." Finally Harry said. Prof. McGonagall sighed still wondering how naïve the young man before her could be._

"_Ms. Tonks powers allow her to take the form of anyone she wants, correct Mr. Potter?" she asked "Yes…" he answered "In the beginning during her first years at Hogwarts she didn't have many problems, but later problems started to make their appearance. The males at Hogwarts start to use Ms. Tonks and her powers which allowed her to look anyway she wanted the males would abuse her for her powers. As for the females they became jealous of her because with her powers she could get any guy she wished." She said._

"_Mr. Potter you and Ms. Tonks have gone through the same, both of you have been judged because of something without anyone trying to get to know you. I want you to think what I have told you today Mr. Potter but I must take my leave and return back to Hogwarts" she finished as she got to her feet made her way towards the door leaving Harry where he sat deep in thought thinking of what he learned._

_{End Flashback}_

Pushing back the depressing thought of his discussion with Prof. McGonagall, he started to think how much Tonks had helped him over these last few weeks.

Over the past two weeks Harry had asked Tonks if she could sent him books on Defense against the dark arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. Tonks had been more then happy to help it would seem, from the tone of her letters. She sent several advance books on each subject; she also sent him some books that she thought might interest him. They were only to books but Harry found them very interesting, these books were, 'Familiars by Li Su Cung' and 'Magical Abilities by Wesley Rusnals'.

The book on Familiars was the smallest of the two books barely bigger than a notebook; it talked about what a Familiar is and the effects between the witch and wizard with the Familiar. It mainly talked about how a person bonds with a Familiar. A person can only be bonded with a magical creature because it has magic, but for a person to be bonded the creature must be both combatable and the creature must accept the said person so the bonding may happen. The book also gave were the best possible place to go and to find a Familiar, it said to visit a magical ranch which breeds and capture animals for ingredients for potions and other things.

As for the other book on Magical Abilities it had every known magical ability with an in dept description and how rare they are. The book also had on the very last page which was blank the book said a person only needs to put their hand on the last page and push your magic through the page it will tell what magical abilities the person has. It also explained that if you do it through this method it will only show what abilities a person has through their magic. But a person may also inherit magical abilities through blood and the only way to find out if you have any is to go to Gringotts which will test your blood and they will tell you what powers you have and how you can gain access to them. In the beginning Harry thought about waiting until he goes to Gringotts to be tested, but after going through the book a couple more times he decided otherwise when he saw some abilities to could be very useful if he had them. In the end Harry put his hand on the last page and pushed his magic similarly like he does when he spells. The page glowed for a few seconds and then it stopped. When he removed his hand from the page it wasn't blank anymore.

_Abilities _

_Parseltongue (blocked 80%)_

_Natural __Occlumens (blocked 90%)_

_Natural Legilimens (blocked 100%)_

_Charms Master (blocked 80%)_

_Transfiguration Master (blocked 100%)_

_Metamorphmagus (blocked 80%)_

_Animagus (Form unknown-unblocked)_

_Master Swordsman (unblocked)_

When Harry saw the results he didn't know what to think he remembered reading in the book that the only way any abilities would be block if someone put a block on them on purpose, the also said that parents would put block on their children to protect them from accidental magic but must be removed when they first started school because if they waited until they were older they process to remove the block was extremely painful. Harry wondered what other block was on his person. The book also explained how such blocks can be removed; one way which Harry thought was the best with his current situation was to have the goblins of Gringotts remove them after the Sirius Will reading.

And with that Harry finish his train of thoughts after he realized that he had been in the shower for too long. Getting out of the shower he quickly got dressed and made his way down stairs towards to make breakfast for his relates. As he stood outside the door that lead toward the kitchen he could hear his relatives moving around in there. Realizing that he had spend more time in the shower than had first thought, sighing he wonder what his relatives would think of his new looks mainly because he had seen his relatives since they picked him up at King Cross Station at the beginning of the summer. Sighing again knowing that this day won't be starting off so well, he slowly started to open the door to the kitchen.

……………………………………….

{Soul Society}

Deep in the Soul Society a meeting between the Captains was being commence. In the room stood twenty-three figures, they had been called by the Head Captain for a meeting. They stood there unsure for the reason they had been called, suddenly the door opened and the head captain Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni and his vice-captain made their way toward the chair that was at the end of the chamber.

"I know that you all wonder why I have called you all here today, am I correct?" the head captain asked. "We have been wondering why the sudden meeting old man Yama." Said the captain of the 8 division Shunsui Kyouraku.

"I have called you here to inform you all that the seal is breaking and Ichigo Kurosaki will soon return." The head captain answered.

WHAT!!! Head Captain are you sure that he will be returning?" asked the Captain of the 9 division Renji Abarai.

"What will happen now Head Captain?" asked the Captain of the 4 division Retsu Unohana.

"Nothing we will and wait until the seal has broken completely and we can locate his location, for now you are all dismissed" the head captain order.

As the Captains and there Vice-Captains made their way towards the exit, one lone person wearing the badge for the Vice-Captain of the 5 division stood behind thinking of what she heard with only one thought on her mind.

"Where are you Ichigo…? I miss you…"

………………………………………..

So that's the end of chapter 4 hope you guys liked it.

If anyone is confused on what's going on don't be soon you will get all your answers.

Also my poll is still going on in my profile and it will be closing soon so you all better vote.

And make sure to Review…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again everyone for the reviews but I would like if I could get more feedback so I can improve my story.

Anyway there are many who have been asking me to put Rukia or Orihime if you want rukia then you have to vote for her as for orihime she will NOT be in the harem as I have plans for her. Plans that some people won't like.

On with the story…

* * *

Chapter 5

{Ministry of Magic-London}

Nymphadora Tonks was making her way towards the office of Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. As she made her way through the desk of the other Aurors, she was deep in thought thinking of the meeting she had a few weeks back, with her Boss Amelia Bones.

……………………………………………

{Few weeks back} {Ministry of Magic-London}

Deep in the Ministry of Magic, in an office in the Department of Law Enforcement sat two women. One of said women seemed to be in her early twenties with short spiky pink hair, while the other women seemed to be in her early thirties, if you didn't know her when in reality she is in her late forties, with shoulder length auburn hair with a few strands of silver which you would really notice at first.

Both women seemed to be in a heated discussion over a very important matter. As they continued to argue, the younger of the two women seemed to be very upset as her hair seemed to be cycling thought various colors as she tried to control her emotions as she started to cry. The young women name is Nymphadora Tonks and currently she is having an argument with her Boss Amelia Bones head of the Department of Law Enforcement.

"You have to do something Amelia, there has to be something you can do you are the Head of the DLE" said Tonks between sobs. "What do you want me to do Nymphadora, it doesn't matter what you heard if you don't have proof to prove these claims then there is nothing I can do." Said Amelia as she tried to calm herself and one of her best Aurors who had completely broke down in front of her.

"But, but you have to do something, Harry is in danger from that stealing old bastard and from the rest of the Order of flying flaming turkeys." Tonks said as her sobs started to subdue and her hair stopped cycling through various colors as she started to get angry thinking of what she had overheard after an Order meeting a few hours before. Sighing to herself Amelia tried to explain to the young Auror without upsetting her anymore than she already was. "Nymphadora you claim that you overheard Albus Dumbledore discoursing with members of the Weasley family how they are stealing from Mr. Potter and that they plan to use him to kill the Dark Lord with him dying in the process as a martyr so Dumbledore will take the credit of defeating the Dark Lord, am I correct?" Tonks nods "I would do something if I could but without proof I can't do anything Nymphadora but if it will make you feel better I will look into the matter personally, ok?" Amelia finished explaining to the young Auror as she tried to reinsure that she believed her.

"There is also another matter we must discuss, it's about your involvement with Dumbledore's group the Order of the Phoenix, so tell me Auror Tonks what have you been doing and have told the Order?" Amelia asked with a cold tone which promised hell if you didn't tell the truth, which sent a shiver down Tonks spine now remembering that she just told her Boss who is the Head of the DLE of her involvement with Dum-as-a-doors' vigilante group.

Gulping she quickly answered "You see Madam Bones when I first heard of the return of You-Know-Who the ministry denied that he had returned and I was approached for both me being an Auror and for my powers. But lately I have been having second thoughts about joining as all we do is gather information and guard Harry, and argue during Order meetings. "Amelia started to think about this new information finally she said "Normally Auror Tonks I would fire you for associating with such a group, but it would seem you want nothing do with them, now starting from today I will assign you to your first Omega mission. As you know Auror Tonks the oaths you have taking when it comes an Omega mission that if you tell anyone without my approval your life will be forfeit. Do you understand Auror Tonks this will be your only chance to redeem yourself." The only thing Tonks could do was nod as she was frozen where she sat with her eyes wide the moment her boss said she would be doing a Omega mission which was the highest ranking mission an Auror could take but also the most dangerous as you can't tell a soul about the mission without approval would cost her life because of the oaths that must be taken for such a mission.

"Good I'm glad to see that you will take this mission as you are the only person who can do it, your mission will be three fold the first part you will spy and gather all information on Dumbledore and his Order without you risking your cover. The next part is for you to try and find evidence that proves that Dumbledore has been stealing from Mr. Potter. And finally the last part is for you to help and prepare Harry James Potter for any upcoming battles he may have in future, also from now on you will be on paid vacation until I say otherwise."Amelia finished with a smirk as she saw the huge devious grin that appeared on the young Aurors face.

"Thank you Madam Bones I will do everything I can do to help Harry, as he will need all the help he can get and besides it will be really nice to stick it towards Dumbles and the Order of the Flying flaming turkey." Said Tonks, as she started to crackle as several devious plans came to mind.

"So tell me Auror Tonks what information can you give me on Dumbledore's Order, let's start off on something simple like who else that works in my department is a part of the order?" asked Amelia. Looking guilty for what she was going to reveal she answered "Three people Kingsley, Hestia Jones and Moody." Starting to feel even guiltier knowing that she just cost two of her closest friends their jobs.

"I see I would have thought of those two but I'm not that surprised that Alastor is a part of the Dumbledore's Order as those two have been friends for many years." "But for now you will continue as nothing has changed and try not to do anything that will make you look suspicious until the second part of you mission has been finished, you have a good Auror Tonks I expect a report from you by the end of the week." Finished Amelia.

"Thank you Madam Bones I will be on my way have a good day." Said Tonks as she made her way towards the door to letting herself out, leaving Amelia to her thoughts.

………………………………………..

{Present time} {Ministry of Magic-London}

Breaking from her train of thoughts, Tonks realized that she had reached the door to the office of Madam Bones. Sighing knowing that she was in for a long afternoon because of the debriefing she has with Madam Bones, for how thing are coming along for her mission over the last weeks.

Sighing again knowing that she was a few weeks behind on her mission report thanks to all the extra work the Order haves been giving her when they found out that she had taken vacation from work, they seem to have decided to milk the opportunity best they can must to her frustration. Realizing that she had been standing right outside her boss's door for the last five minutes and she was starting to draw attention to herself. Knocking on the door, she waited until she was given clearance to enter the office. Entering the office she noticed that in the corner Madam Bones' niece Susan Bones was sitting and reading the Daily Prophet, next she notice was that Madam Bones herself was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork.

Madam Bones looked up from her paperwork when she heard the door to her office close she realized that Auror Tonks had come to report the progress of her mission, putting down the quill she had been using to fill out her paperwork she looked towards her niece she told her "Susie dear I know that I promised you that I would take you shopping this afternoon but it would seem that something important has came up so we will have to go on that shopping trip tomorrow, so why don't you either go back to the manor or if you want you could go and hang out with Hannah at her house." Susan putting down the paper she looked upset that she wouldn't be going shopping like she had wanted to but she understood that it must be very important. "Its ok Auntie I understand it must be very important, I'll go over to Hannah's for the rest of the afternoon and evening I will be back at the manor by supper, have a good afternoon Auntie, Auror Tonks." Said Susan as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the door to let herself out.

"Have a good time Susie" called out Amelia to her niece as she left.

"Have a good afternoon Susan" was Tonks reply to the young girl.

When the door closed behind Susan, Madam Bones brought her attention towards the young Auror who was here to report on her mission which was long overdue. "Have a seat Auror Tonks" said Madam Bones as she motioned towards the chair in front of her desk.

"So tell me why are you late on reporting on you mission Auror Tonks?" asked Madam Bones with a cold tone, not liking that one of her Aurors was late for a mission report which was a report on a Omega class mission.

"I apologize, Madam but I have been too busy to report in, it would seem that the Order learned about me taking vacation from work and they have been keeping me extremely busy. It's not like I can refuse without a good excuse without giving myself away Madam." Was her answer to her Boss.

Thinking over what the young Auror had just told her, she realized that her reason was good enough mainly because that the Auror in front of her would most likely ruin her cover if she isn't doing missions for the Order. "I see very well I find your reason acceptable so tell me Auror Tonks what do you have for me?" Madam Bones asked wanting to see what her Auror had either found out brought for her to see.

"For the first part of my mission even thanks to the Order for having me doing more mission that I normally would do I have managed to gather names of almost all contacts the Order has both in and outside the Ministry also I came across several documents that show that Minister Fudge has been taking bribes from know Death Eaters for years thanks to the Goblins who are more than happy to help get rid of Fudge." Said Tonks as she removed a folder from the inside of her robes and handed it to Madam Bones. Opening the folder Madam Bones couldn't help but smirk thinking what she could do with this information.

"For the second part I went to the Goblins for help, when I went to Gringotts I had requested a meeting with Rangnok the head of Gringotts concerning one of their biggest accounts which the Potter Accounts is. When I finally met with Director Rangnok I informed him that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter accounts. When he asked how I would think of such a thing as Director Rangnok has had one of hiss must trusted Goblins watching over the Potter accounts. When I had informed him of what I had heard I also asked him if he knew the Will of James and Lily Potter when it concerned the Guardianship of Harry James Potter, when he informed me he didn't know the details of the said Will, as it had been sealed by the Wizengamot after their death, he knew enough on where Harry was never suppose to go to. When I told him that Harry had been placed by Dumbledore at his relatives, the Director launched an full investigation on the Potter accounts for over the past fifteen years mainly because the Director was aware that Harry was never suppose to go to his Aunt and that he hadn't done anything before hand because Dumbledore had told him that he had placed Harry with a good family and that he would say where for his protection. The Director had real choice at the matter because the Wizengamot had made Dumbledore as Harry's Magical Guardian." She stopped to take a breath and handed Madam Bones a second folder before she continued, "Directors Rangnoks finding were shocking it turned out that over that last fifteen years Dumbledore has withdrawal from the Potter accounts over 30 million Galleons only because Dumbledore being the Harry's Magical Guardian he was allowed to take only 2 million Galleons a year. Director Rangnok had the Goblin who was overlooking the Potter accounts interrogated and then he was executed for treason by Rangnok himself. Also it would seem that Dumbledore had set up a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny Weasley for what reason I'm unsure. All evidence and additional information with a copy of the Potters Will, which the director managed to unseal without Dumbledore knowing, are in the folder." She finished with the second part of her mission. Sighing she mentally prepared herself to give her final report on her mission knowing that Madam Bones will be unhappy with her because of her little progress towards her the final part of her mission.

She was about to begin when the door to the office was banged open and a young Auror came running in. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shouted Madam Bones to the Auror.

"Madam Bones there is an attack happing" said the Auror scared on what his boss might do to him.

"WHAT where is they attacking Auror?" Madam Bones quickly asked as she and Tonks got up from their seats.

"They are attacking Privet Drive in Surrey Madam" he said.

WHAT!! HARRY!!!" shouted Tonks in realization leaving a wide eyed Amelia Bones behind.

Exiting from her office Madam Bones shouted out "ALL AUROR PREPARE FOR BATTLE BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING, APPARATE TO PRIVET DRIVE IN SURREY AT ONCE!!!" and with that Amelia made her way towards the apparition point.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 5

Also from now on if I don't get 10 reviews a chapter I will not update until I do have 10 for this chapter.

Also the poll for the last member of the harem is closing on the 14th so please vote.

Thanks and please review


	6. Chapter 6

Again thanks everyone for reviewing and I know that I had decided to update based on the amount of reviews I get but I decided not to now thanks to the advice I was given. So I will update whenever I get the chance from now on.

Also my poll on the last pairing in the Harem is closed and the winner is Fleur by one vote. Truth be told I was surprised with the outcome of the poll mainly from the beginning rangiku and unahana were leading then Fleur shoot up to first place. But in the end I think it was for the best, be0cause now the harem has 3 bleach girls and 3 hp girls.

I don't own bleach and HP in anyway…

* * *

Chapter 6

{Present Time} {Privet Drive}

Harry was in a state of total confusion as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him, as kept on dodging incoming spells from the 30 Death Eaters in the middle of the street with inhumane speed and agility as he made a sudden dash to his left a he dodged and incoming killing curse as it hit one of the Death Eaters that was behind it. As he dashed to the left two more Death Eaters found themselves directly in his path, in one swift moment Harry made his move and loped both Death Eaters heads off their body's with the two swords in his hands.

The sword in his left and looked very similar to the one in his dreams but Harry could easily tell that it wasn't the same. The blade was the pitches black he had ever seen which seemed to absorb the light around it, and it was half the size of a katana making Harry guess that it was ninjato; thought Harry couldn't understand how he would know such a thing. The hilt was bonded what Harry could guess could be very short black fur when you look at it but it felt more like feathers, which was very soft but and comfortable which also made it easier grip it, and finally the sword was guard less.

As for the sword in his right hand it was bigger than the other one but curved at the top of the blade (think of the sword of the 8 division captain but half the size), the blade itself had flame like designs that ran up both sides of the blade and they seemed to give off a fiery like glow. The hilt had a the same design as the other sword, Harry was sure it was made out of the same material but red in color, as for the guard it was like a flame.

Harry continued to dodge more spells that seem to come out of nowhere, the only thing keeping him from collapsing was the adrenaline pumping through his veins and his survival instincts. Harry realized a while ago that some of the things he had been doing throughout the whole fight, his speed and the ways he has used to dodge the spell, Harry pushed back these thoughts as he really didn't care if it shouldn't be possible but as long as he stayed alive he won't question it until a later date.

Suddenly there was the sound of a large number pops from up the street and only thing Harry could tell was that a large number of people had just apparated in the area and from what he could tell from a glace as he dodged another killing curse was that they all had blue cloaks, Harry made another dash towards a Death Eater and cutted his wand hand off.

"_Aurors took them long enough, but how the hell I'm going to explain this, man this day can't get any worse and weird can it?" _thought Harry as his thoughts started to drift back to this morning before he was hit from behind with a killing curse and the world around him was by darkness and pain.

* * *

{Earlier that Morning} {Privet Drive}

Harry opened the door to the kitchen knowing that his relatives wouldn't react very well to change he went through. The first thing he notices was the silence as he saw all three of his relatives turn to look at the door. Harry noticed that both his aunt and his cousin were looking at him in shock and a little bit of fear as they took in his now appearance, as for his uncle he was also looking at him in shock but also anger as his face was turning slowly purple. Harry mentally counted down until his uncle finally bursted.

"BOY!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!!!" shouted his uncle as he jumped from his chair which he was sitting in at the table where his breakfast now laid forgotten.

"I've done nothing to myself uncle Vernon," said Harry with a calm and neutral tone as he was trying to control his anger. "DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!!! I KNOW THAT THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO LOOK SO DIFFERENT IS ONLY IF YOU USED MAGIC, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR FREAKINESS!!!" shouted once again his uncle as he approached Harry pulling back his fist ready to deliver a blow to Harry's head.

Harry was shocked from his uncles' response as he didn't expect him to react in such as way. Harry quickly braced himself and closed his eyes as he waited for his uncles' fist to make contact with his head but after several moments when nothing happened he slowly started to open his eyes. First thing he notice was his uncle's fist was inches from his face, the next thing he notice was that his uncle wasn't moving. Harry slowly looked around the kitchen and notice that both his aunt and cousin were also not moving, before Harry could come up with anything to explain what was going on he heard something behind him but before he could turn around two pairs of wrapped around his body, one around his stomach and the other pair around his neck. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he felt two female bodies press against his back and their hot breath next to both of his ears.

"_Do not be afraid we have stopped time so we may talk to you__,"_ whispered an angelic voice into his right ears which sent a calm feeling through Harry's body.

"_We wish to help you, if you would allow us we will to anything to help you, and I mean anything,__"_ purred another voice in his left ear in a seductive tone which sent a pleasant chill down his spine.

Before Harry could respond both figures let him go, Harry slowly turned around and was shocked at what stood before him. On the left stood a young woman who looked around to be in her early twenties and stood at the height of chin, she had midnight straight black hair, with a single strand of red in the front, that went a little beyond her shoulders and she also had it covering the left side of her face from view, her eyes or the single eye he could see was a deep shape of ruby red which was the same shade as her lipstick. Her skin was a milky white which clashed perfectly with her cloths, she wore a black leather corset that hung tightly to her figure and held her breast tightly which Harry could tell were larger than DD cup. She also wore black leather pants and red leather boots which emphasized her curves perfectly.

On the right stood another woman that came at the same height as his nose. She had wavy dark crimson hair that reached to her butt and had a single strand of black hair; she also had her hair covering the right side of her face. Just like the other woman her only visible eye was the shade of ruby red, but she wore black lipstick. Her skin unlike the other woman was slightly tanned, she wore a long sleeve red leather coat that went to the waist and was open in the front which gave a perfect view of her bust, (which Harry mentally noted that she is a D cup), she also wore a short red leather skirt that barely covered her with that she was also wearing fishnet stocking and black leather boots.

The only thing Harry could do was stare at the two beauties in front of him as he tried to think. Suddenly Harry broke from his daze as he realized that both women in front of him had started giggling which confused Harry, until he realized that they had caught him staring which was the reason they had started to giggle, Harry's face turned red from embarrassment as he started to stare at the floor so he wouldn't make eye contact.

"_There is nothing to be embarrassed about it is only natural,"_ spoke the redheaded woman with a gentle smile on her lips, as she took Harry's chin in her hand and directed him to look at her.

"_Can you blame him for being embarrassed with relatives like his it's a miracle he grew up to the fine young man he is, a man I wouldn't mind give a test run,"_ said the dark-haired women with a seductive smirk that awoken a primal hunger and desire in Harry that he had never felt before.

"_Of course, you are right,"_ said the redhead to the dark-haired woman as she continued to smirk at Harry as he was trying his best to not jump the two women in front of him.

"Who are you and what's going on?" asked Harry as he continued to struggle from jumping thee to beauties. With a smirk the dark-haired woman answered, _"For are names you might learn them today or you might not learn them, and as for what's happening well you can say we are between your subconscious and the rest of the world,"_ was her answer which left Harry confused for he didn't understand. The redhead scolded at her sister then explained _"What my sister means is that you are not ready to learn your names but for now you may call me Aka(red) and my companion Kuro(black), but you will learn our real names in due time. As for what's going on your mind is processing everything around you at a very high speed and the rest of the world can't keep up there is several other factors that is causing this but you understand in due time much like our names,"_ she finished get also getting a slow nod from Harry saying that he understood so of what she said. _"It would seem that or time is up but before you leave we both have a few gifts for you and maybe our names," _Aka continued as she slowly approached Harry with her sister. When reached Harry they both kissed him on the cheek and then whispered in his ears in union, _**"Always remember no matter what you choose we will always be there for you and guard your WILL and SOUL, strike fear to those who dare appose you, take revenge on those who dare betray you, look to the heavens reach out and scream our names…"**_

As if something clicked in Harry's mind he finally ask the one question they had been waiting for, "What are your names?"

Again in union Aka/Kuro say as they slowly stated to fade away and the world around Harry started to return to normal, "My name is …"

Once everything started to run normal again three things happened at once. The first was a large explosion from outside that started to shake the house. The second thing that happen was the body of Vernon Dursley was tossed across the kitchen with an incredible force. The third and final thing that happen was in Harrys hands appeared two swords, and then Harry saying in a firm but cold tone,

"**Shall the lights be devoured by the darkness of my soul, Yami no Tenshi (Angel of Darkness)," **and with that the sword in his left hand became smaller and the blade itself turned black,

"**Turn everything to Ash with my Will of Fire, Hi no Tenshi (Angel of Fire)," **and the sword in his left hand became larger in size and gained flame like engraving that seem to be aflame.

Next acting on pure instinct Harry made a bee line toward the back door, as he just made it outside to the backyard he heard the door to the kitchen blasted open and the shrill scream of his aunt then the sound of a body slamming into the ground. Not giving a second thought of the obvious death of his aunt, Harry quickly moved around the house to try to get to the main street.

Once he made it to the main street there stood twenty of more Death Eaters who all saw him, the only thought that crossed Harrys mind as the hailstorm of spells came toward him, _"shit…" _

…………………………………………..

{Present Time} {Privet Drive}

The Death Eaters seeing the Aurors approaching started to retreat as they apparated out, once the Aurors had gotten there all the Death Eaters were gone the only thing left was the blood and bodies of the dead Death Eaters. When Bones and Tonks got on the scene they were both shocked with had occurred here, Tonks shot forward looking for Harry as she shouted his name in panic while Bones started to bark orders to start cleaning up and to identify the bodies. As Amelia looked around the scene she was in deep thought trying to figure out what or who could have killed all these Death Eaters because as far as she could tell no spells was the cause of death, a sudden scream broke her from her thoughts as she looked towards the direction of the scream she realized the person who screamed was Tonks she quickly made her way towards her.

Once there she notice that Tonks was cradling a body in her arms as she was openly crying as she to screamed for someone to get a healer, at first she didn't recognize who the body was until she saw a fading lightning bolt scar on his forehead did she realize who it was. She quickly looked him over, as a healer approached, she noticed three things when she looked over Harry one was the two swords in his hand, the second was that his shirt was burned mostly off and there seemed to be a second lightning bolt scar over his heart, and lastly she notice much to her relief that he seem to be breathing. She looked back at the two swords in Harry's hands and then she looked at the bodies of the Death Eaters that she connected the dots and realized what happened.

"_Incredible, to do all of these without any magic,"_ she thought in awe. Then she notice that the healer seem to have finished but before she could ask how was he did one of her Aurors called out to her "Madam Bones you've got to look at this," said the Auror as Amelia made herself towards him.

"What is it Auror Verse?" she asked hoping it was something good. "Madam Look here, we have the bodies of the Lestrange brothers they're head were cutted clean off their bodies," Auror Verse said as he pointed to the two bodies in front of him.

Amelia was shocked did he just say the Lestrange brothers. She quickly looked over the bodies and confirmed that it was them, two of You-Know-Who's inner circle are dead.

Quickly she made her way back to Tonks and the Healer and asks the healer how is Harry's condition. "He is fine physically but mentally is a different matter, whatever happened it has to do with his mind for now he is in a coma and he will only awake when whatever happen has passed, it could be a couple of day or even a couple of weeks," the healer said to the two women.

"I see very well it would seem that Mr. Potter doesn't have anywhere to stay at the moment if you don't mind Auror Tonks but I will have Mr. Potter moved to Bones' Manor and I would like for you to watch over him until I arrive later, after finish here. Would that be alright Auror Tonks?" Amelia asked and Tonks nodded her head in agreement.

"Good you will take this portkey just call for Bitsy once you arrive, she will help you set up and take care of Mr. Potter," she said and handed the portkey to Tonks, who a few seconds later Tonks disappeared with Harry still in her arms right when several more pops were heard and Albus Dumbledore and his Order of KFC coughcough I mean Phoenix.

"Why do I feel I'm in for a very large headache," thought Amelia as she made her way to the old goat.

* * *

Sorry for the delay I have been busy lately have a lot of after school events that I have to plan and be at.

Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter also if anyone has any suggestions or ideas don't hesitate to email me.

Please Review…


	7. Chapter 7

Once again thanks everyone for the great reviews and advice which I'll try to fallow the best I can.

On my profile I have open a new poll on future story ideas I have that I will do when I finish this story but not for a while, also I don't have any details for those stories just a basic idea.

Also to be noted is that I made a mistake when it can to the names of Harry's Zampakutos they are **Hi no Tenshi (angel of fire)** and **Yami** **no Tenshi (angel of Darkness) **and I have gone back to the previous chapter and fixed it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Tonks appeared while still clutching Harry in her arms in Bones Manor in one of the sitting rooms. She quickly checked on Harry to make sure he wasn't injured from their arrival then she called for the house elf.

"Bitsy!!!" shouted Tonks as she tried her best to carry Harry to one of the coaches and sat him down.

A sudden crack from behind Tonks alerted her of the arrival of the house elf. The house elf stood as tall as Tonks knee, you could obviously tell it was female; she had bluish green skin and wore a light blue dress that had the Bones family cress, which was a black and bronze shield overlapping two large crossbones on the shield at a large B and a large badger.

"Auror Tonks called Bitsy" spoke the house elf while giving Tonks a small bow. "Yes I did, Madam Bones sent me here and told me to tell you to set up a room for my friend who is injured and that Madam Bones will be late tonight because of work," said Tonks as she turned back to tend to Harry. "Bitsy will have guest room ready in ten minutes Auror Tonks Bitsy will also make some food for you," said the house elf and disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

For the next ten minutes Tonks didn't leave her spot next to Harry as she slowly caressed his face and hair. Her gaze never left Harry's face as she slowly traced every feature of this new Harry. Even thought she didn't show it Tonks emotion were going crazy as she tried to come up with an explanation on what she saw when she first arrived at Privet Drive, Tonks was the first person to arrive at the scene the very moment Harry lopped the heads of the Lestrange brothers off. When she saw what Harry did she froze on the spot from shock, she just froze she only managed to get over her shock when she saw Harry get hit with the killing curse. The mere thought of Harry dead crushed her heart and sent a terrible aching feeling in her soul as she tried to keep the tears from streaming down her face but failing miserably.

Tired because of everything that had happed that day Tonks fell asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder and her hand clutching his hand. As sleep fell into a deep dreamless sleep she never notice the two swords that lay forgotten were giving a red and black glow.

* * *

{Harry's Mind}

Harry was unsure what to do everywhere he looked he was surrounded by large skyscrapers. As he stood at the top of one of the skyscrapers he had nowhere to go, he tried calling for help but he knew that no one could hear him.

"You know you could try to be a little more quite," said a voice from behind Harry. Turning around before Harry stood a young man the same height as Harry, he had bright orange hair and a black Shihakshou and over that he wore white hiori. For a moment Harry thought he was looking at himself in a mirror.

"Where am I and who are you?" asked Harry griping the two swords in his hands ready to attack if necessary. "You already know who I am; you have seen my life through your dreams over the last several weeks." the person said with a smirk on his face. Realization downed on Harry's face, "You are Ichigo Kurosaki" answer Harry.

"Yes I am, I understand you have many questions and I will answer them in due time but first let me explain what's going on," said Ichigo then he began his story…

* * *

{Soul Society}

In the 1st Division sat the Head Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni at his desk in his office and before him stood the Lieutenant of the 5TH Division Neliel Tu Odelschwanck and the Head of the Shihouin clan Yoruichi Shihouin. The Head Captain sat there staring at the two women unmoving which started to unnerve them, finally the Head Captain spoke.

"I have called the two of you here today so that I can inform you that the seal that binds Ichigo Kurosaki have reached their limit and are breaking, we still don't have his exact location but Captain Kurotsuchi informed me of a massive amount of spiritual energy surge occurred earlier this morning," said the Head Captain as he continued to stared at the two women whose eyes had gone wide.

"Head Captain you said that you don't know the exact location but do you know in what general vicinity Ichigo is located at?" asked Yoruichi as her eye shined with hope. "Yes we do" was the reply of the Head Captain to her question.

"Where is he?" she asked in a small voice as tears started to stream down her face. "Before I tell you where he is, I have a mission for you," said the Head Captain, "I'm no longer apart of the 13 court guard squads so I am not required to take missions even from you," said Yoruichi as she glared at the Head Captain.

"Please hear me out first and then you can decide" he said and continued when he got a nod to continue "Your mission is to go to the world of the living and help or retrieve the Captain of the 5th Division Ichigo Kurosaki based on his condition there," finished the Head Captain.

"I'll do it," Yoruichi said as a large smile spread across her face, Nel also started to smile while stood next to her long time friend for the last sixteen years knowing what this meant to her friend.

* * *

{Privet Drive}

Amelia quickly double checked the wards on the manor to make sure that Tonks and Harry had arrived. Confirming their arrival she turned to Dumbledore knowing the headache that will soon come.

"Albus what are you doing here," she said with an accusing tone to the old man. "Amelia as head of the Wizengamot I have every right to be here," said the old man, "You are correct but how did you find out about this attack so quickly?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at the old man.

"It's simply Amelia right here lives Harry Potter and I am his magical guardian for his protection a have place wards that would alert me of an attack," he explained then he asked "Amelia how is Harry is he ok and where is he?" knowing that she had to be extremely careful with what she will say next she began to say,"Mr. Potter was found unconscious in the middle of the street he was found at critical condition and has been moved so his injures,".

"Amelia you must release young Harry into my care as his magical guardian and because he is in grave danger," said Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Albus but at the moment Mr. Potter is and will remain in Auror custody until his injuries are healed and he has answered all question related to this attack today, and as for his protection only I and two others will know of his whereabouts," she said as an Auror whispered to her that they had cleared up and were ready to leave.

"Amelia I must assist that it's best for young Har…" Dumbledore started to say but was cut off by Amelia, "I'm sorry Albus but will not happen until Mr. Potters injuries are completely healed and has answered all questions, all that I can tell you is Mr. Potter won't be released until the end of August. Everything seems to be done here so I must be on my way," finished Amelia and she quickly appareted back to the Ministry leaving behind Dumbledore and his Order members that came with him.

Sighing Dumbledore turned to the Order Members and told them to call a full Order meeting in the next hour at Headquarters then they all appareted unknowingly for the last time out of Privet Drive.

……………………………………………

{Later that Night} {Bones Manor}

Tonks slowly started to awake from her deep slumber, the first thing she notice was that she was in an unknown room and bed and the second thing she notice was that she was curled up next to a warm body with her head resting on said body's chest. Looking up at the face of the person she was laying next too, at first she didn't recognize who it was until she saw the faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Realization dawned on Tonks as the memories of the whole day passed through her mind.

Slowly getting up from the bed she looked around the room wondering how she got here as the last thing she remembers was falling to sleep in the living room. She realized that once Bitsy had finished setting up the room she must have moved both Harry and herself. Tonks checked her watch and realized it was 12 am, she thought about going back to sleep but the growling of her stomach told her it would be best to get something to eat as she hadn't eaten at all today because she had to skip breakfast that morning as she had to patrol Hogsmeade.

She slowly exited the room and made her way towards the dining, as she made her way towards her destination she couldn't but admire the manor, as she had been here only two other times in working for Amelia, the said manor was old very old it is said to have been built during the 16th century.

She finally arrived at the dining room and found Amelia sitting at the table sipping her tea as she was going over several documents. Tonks approached the table and took a seat then she addressed her boss, "Madam," looking up from the document she had been reading "Tonks we are not at work so please just call me Amelia," Amelia said to the young Auror then she sighed as she placed the document on the table. "Amelia is everything ok it seems that something is troubling you?" asked Tonks seeing that something was troubling her boss. Looking at the Auror she passed her the documents she had been going over and told her "These are all the information on what Dumbledore has been doing with the Potter accounts over the last sixteen years provided by Lord Rangnok," Tonks quickly looked the documents over.

"Will you be able do to anything against the old goat?" she asked her boss as she putted down the documents. "Yes I can with this information Dumbledore will be sentence to the veil, but in the end it's up to Mr. Potter on how far he is willing to go to make Dumbledore pay," Amelia answered with a smirk.

"Anyway it's late so I will be turning in for the night so have a good night Tonks" said Amelia as she got up from her seat and made her way towards her bedroom. "Good night Amelia" said Tonks the she called Bitsy to make her something to eat before she returned to Harry's room and fell asleep right next to him.

……………………………………………….

{Harry's Mind}

"I won't tell you the history of my life as you will learn it in due time, sixteen years ago I battled against a man by the name of Sousuke Aizen during the fight we were evenly matched but in the end I had gain the upper hand and managed to deliver a deadly blow to him before he died he told me of a technique that would allow him to return from the dead. I was tired from the battle so I wasn't fast enough to stop him from performing the technique. The technique itself was a spell that forced a person's soul through the cycle of rebirth with the person's powers and memories sealed in the depths of the persons soul why the soul is cleansed. But what Aizen didn't know was the spell could not be performed on oneself but on someone else. I see you realize that person was me who was forced through the cycle as we speak my powers that were sealed and your powers are merging and soon your minds will merge also.

We are two minds in one soul we will neither be just Ichigo or just Harry we will be one, one mind, one in memories, and one in power." Finished explaining Ichigo.

"I see I understand, but can you tell me why those two swords appear I know it wasn't yours," asked Harry curious, "You see Harry those swords are called Zampakutos they are a piece of a person's soul, when my powers were sealed my own zampakuto was sealed with me, but because every soul has a zampakuto spirit in them from their experience throughout their life because of that your soul naturally made a new zampakuto like it does naturally," explained Ichigo "But I don't really have to go in detail on what a zampakuto is used for as our minds are now starting to merge," he finished as a swirl of red and black energy started to surround him and Harry and everything went dark…

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7 I hope you guys like it.

Please review…


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad that everyone likes this story so much. So I will do my best to keep everyone guessing on what I will do next.

Also on my profile again I will say that I have a new poll on future story ideas, so please vote, but also I have links that show what my two female zampakutos are wearing but be aware they don't look like them its only the clothes they are wearing.

(_……._) Zampakuto talking

Anyway thanks again and on with the chapter…

……………………………………………………………

Chapter 8

Waking up from a deep slumber, Harry slowly got up from the position he had been laying in. but fell back down as he clutched his head in pain as two sets of memories and thoughts coursed through his mind, no longer was he Harry neither was Ichigo they are one mind, one person.

He quickly got up again and looked around with an experienced eye waiting for something to happen. He realized that he was still in his mindscape but it looked different than it normally did, it still had large skyscrapers but they were all different colors, they either were black or red or even a mix of the two. The sky seemed to have turned from day to night and hovering in the sky was a blood red full moon which was illuminating everything.

"_It has been a long time Ichigo or is it Harry,"_ said a voice from behind him. He turned and in front of him stood a person he hadn't seen in years, in front of him stood old man Zangetsu. But something was wrong with Zangetsu he seemed to be faded as you could see right through him.

"Just call me Ichigo old man I prefer it, anyway what is wrong with you?" asked Ichigo with concern. (Note: from now on I will address him as Ichigo)

"_It is nothing, it is just that my physical self is too far away from you so are connection is being stretched beyond its limits, I will return to normal when you regain my physical self once again,"_ said Zangetsu then he turned to look behind him as Aka and her sister Kuro appeared.

"_Currently you are in a coma that will last up to two weeks in the physical world but here will be it will seem like six months have passed so that you physical body can adjust to the changes and merging of your powers,"_ Zangetsu continued to say as he turned to look at Ichigo again.

"_That means that for the next six months that you are here you will train to learn to use myself and my sister,"_ spoke Aka as she stepped forward in Ichigo line of vision. _"Yes you will be are new boy toy from now on,"_ said Kuro as she licked her lips as she look Ichigo up and down as her eyes burned with lust that sent a shiver of desire down his spine.

"_Leave him for now sister we will have are fun with him later,"_ said Aka as she glared at her sister that said to stop it. "_Very well sister, __but I call first dibs__,"_ Kuro said as she muttered the last part so only her sister could hear her.

Gulping Ichigo backed away slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the two sisters as both began to smirk at him. "What are you talking about old man I already know how to use you," said Ichigo as his face turned red from embarrassment as the two women continued to smirk at him.

"_Originally you would be correct but when I was sealed away I was also sealed with your hallow powers, but the hallow in you was not sealed so it was cleansed from your being. But because the hallow is gone its power remained and merged with my own power. So you can understand what used to be your shikai is now my sealed state, what once was your bankai is now your shikai," _explained Zangetsu.

"Does that mean that you have a new bankai form," Ichigo asked, "_Yes…"_ was Zangetsu final answer as he faded away.

"Wait Zangetsu where are you going," shout Ichigo unsure what to do. "_Don't worry Ichigo, Zangetsu needs to rest as he used up a lot of energy because of the seal breaking and the merging,"_ spoke Aka as she took a step closer to Ichigo who nodded in understanding.

"_For the next six months in we will teach to yield us both, also you don't need to do bankai training as for some reason you already have access to our bankai form,"_ said Aka _"So be prepared Ichigo your training beginnings now,"_ continued Kuro as a sword appeared in their hands as both lunged at him.

"_Shit…"_ thought Ichigo as he jumped to one of the other skyscrapers.

………………………………………………………..

{Two weeks later} {Bones Manor}

Two weeks had passed since Harry had been brought to the manor after the attack at Privet Drive. Over the past two weeks Dumbledore had been doing everything he could do to get his hands on Harry, but Amelia had put a stop to him every time by using her authority as the Head of the DLE to keep Harry in her custody.

Things at the manor had been pretty hectic. The next morning of Harry's arrival at the manor things had been crazy for everyone, first was Amelia's niece Susan had found Tonks and Harry in bed together. And the second thing was that both of them were covered in blood. Hearing Susan's screams Amelia busted through the door and quickly called her personal Healer once she saw the room. Tonks had woken up from the commotion the first thing she notice was that she was covered in blood, she started to panic until she realized that it wasn't her blood but Harry's which sent her into hysteria. But before Tonks could do anything a young woman had entered the room and from what Tonks could tell she was a Healer from her outfit. The Healer quickly looked over Tonks and after seeing that she was fine told her to leave the room so she could take care of Harry. Tonks tried to protest but was cut off when she saw the look Amelia gave her from behind the Healer which silently ordered her to leave the room.

By the time the Healer had finished Tonks had changed and cleaned up all the blood that had been covering her. Once Tonks had finished cleaning herself up she started to comfort Susan who was still in shock from all the blood she saw, because ever since she joined the DLE she and Susan had became like sisters.

When the Healer had finished she informed them that Harry was doing fine but numerous cuts and burns were appearing all over his body. She then told them that she gave him several potions that healed all his wounds and heal any other wounds that appear over the next twelve hours, and unless she can find out what is going on the wounds will continue to appear after the effects of the potions wore off. The Healer handed Amelia several potions for anymore injuries that may appear and for his health for as long he remained in a coma. And finally she told Amelia when she should give them to Harry and told her she would return to check up on him in a couple of days or sooner if something came up, and with that she took her leave.

Ever since that morning more and more numerous cuts and burns appeared all over Harry's body once the effect of the potions wore off. Tonks didn't know what to do she was in a fix, she was worried no scratch that she was beyond worried for Harry but couldn't do anything but sit at his side. Every since that morning she would leave his side the only time she would leave was she needed to go to the toilet and take a quick bath. Another thing that was worrying Tonks was that Sirius' Will reading was fast approaching and if Harry wasn't there he would forfeit everything Sirius left him and would go to Tonks cousin Draco. But she knew that Harry wouldn't care for the money as he would want Sirius back, but what worried Tonks the most was that she knew that Sirius would have Harry announced as an adult but he didn't show up Harry would not be able to get out from under Dumbledore's thump. Tonks had came up with several scenarios incase Harry wasn't up by then but nothing she could thing of would be able to work as the Goblins would find out no matter what.

Finally the 30th of July came, it was early morning and Tonks was once again at Harry's side watching over him. In her lap slept a black cat which Susan had found the previous week and it would seem to like Harry as the cat wouldn't leave his side much like herself.

Tonks was deep in thought trying to come up with a solution for the Will reading if Harry still hadn't woken up by then. Movement from her lap broke her from her train of thoughts, looking down she realized that Blackie, the name they gave the cat, had woken up from its short cat nap in her lap. Blackie then jumped from her lap and landed next to Harry and started to meow at her and turned its head towards Harry's direction. At first Tonks didn't understand what the cat was trying to tell her until she notice that Harry was stirring and had opened his eyes.

When Ichigo first opened his eyes the first thing he notices was that his whole body was sore, the second thing was that Tonks was sitting next to him and was staring at him with wide eyes. "Whocher Tonks" grunted Ichigo as a small smile graced his face, and as he sat up from lying down in the bed.

With a large squeal Tonks launched herself at Harry as she pulled him into a death hug, which was cutting off his air supply. Slowly Tonks started to lose her grip on him as she started to sob on his shoulder. When Tonks lost her death grip on him he started to gap for air. Once his longs had filled up with air he realized that Tonks was crying, he slowly put his arms around Tonks and hugged her against himself. After several minutes of just sitting in silence Tonks started to calm down as she leaned into Harry's embrace more.

Ichigo suddenly saw movement from his side out of the corner of his eye, he tensed as his senses went on high alert but he instantly relax when he saw a black cat at his side staring up at him. At first he was confused as to why he relaxed so quickly he notice that the cat was giving off a familiar presence which at first he couldn't recognize until the cat seemed to wink at him and he took notice the cats golden eyes. Realization dawned on him as his face broke into a small grin. "Yoruichi," he softly said as he continued to stare at her, and as tell him that he was right she jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled her head onto his cheek.

……………………………………………………….

{Three Hours later}

Amelia had came around looking for Tonks when she had found her and Ichigo in the same position they had been when Ichigo had woken up and Tonks had fallen asleep in his embrace two hours before. Now we find Amelia, Tonks, Ichigo and Susan in the sitting room.

For the last hour Ichigo had told them what had happen at Privet Drive leaving out something. Once he had finished Amelia and Tonks explained to him how Dumbledore had been stealing from him for the last sixteen years. When they had finished explain things Ichigo was furious, no he was beyond even that. Sighing Ichigo decided to find out some other things that had been bothering him since he woke up.

"So tell me Yoruichi how did you find me?" Ichigo addressed to Yoruichi who was sitting in his lap, and leaving the other women in the room confused wondering who he is talking to. "After your battle with Aizen I and the Head Captain arrived at the battle field, we found your zampakuto, Aizen's body and a very powerful energy residue which the Head Captain quickly analyzed and quickly had a captains meeting with all your family and friends. At the meeting the Head captain explained to us the conclusion he could make from the battlefields energy residue and from Aizens body, basically Aizen preformed a kido spell that forces a person to go through the cycle of rebirth with his powers and memories sealed that the Head Captain only knows. He believes that Aizen might have thought that he could perform it on himself but he could and forced you to go through the cycle, but atleast you managed to get kill Aizen at the last second as his head was lopped off his body. As for how I find you the Head Captain is able to sense the seal but not where are you until it would break like it did two weeks ago." Spoke Yoruichi in a deep male voice which startled the other women in the room.

"I understand, can you now explain to me how can I access my zampakuto when I am still in my body," asked Ichigo as he smirked at the three women who were all staring at Yoruichi with wide eyes. "You see Japan is what you could call here as a magical dead zone…"

…………………………………………………….

Well that's the end of chapter 8 it was rushed a little

Ok so for the next two weeks up to a month I will not be able to update as my father is off on some business and I have to run the family business with my mother, who gets sick a lot, until he gets back. So with school, after school event and work I will be too tired to update.

I will try to update soon but no promises.

Again thanks to everyone who likes this story and has sent reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE…


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a little bit longer than I had originally but I finally update so sorry for the wait and everyone's patience things have been very crazy with my dad gone from work then my relatives coming for my graduation and finally the fifa world cup, this chapter is much shorter than I had originally planned

Also I don't own HP or bleach…

So here is the chapter 9…

…

Chapter 9

{Bones Manor}

"Magical dead zone?" asked Ichigo with an arched eye brow as he looked down at Yoruichi in confusion. "Yes, you see in the region of Japan nothing magical works and when I mean nothing I mean it. Hallows naturally can't stand magic because of that Soul reapers rarely go beyond Japan, the only type of Hallow that can stand magic are Vaste Lordes but because they are very few people with any spiritual energy so they don't tend to venture from their world and Japan . When a person dies here it is much different from when they die in the dead zone. When a person dies here they enter the life stream and wait until the time they are reborn. But in Japan it is different when a person dies the go to the Soul Society and when a person dies there then the join the life stream." Continued to explain Yoruichi with a deep male voice, as Ichigo nodded his head in understanding.

Jumping from her seat Tonks pointed her finger at Yoruichi and started to yell "What are you talking about and how can he be Talking?" as she pulled her wand from her robe but was stopped by Amelia before she could cast any spells.

"Calm down Tonks and let Harry and Mr. Yoruichi explain to us what is going on," said Amelia not noticing the smirks on Ichigo and Yoruichi's faces when Amelia addressed Yoruichi as a male. So over the next hour Yoruichi explained to them all about the Soul Society and Hallows.

Once Yoruichi had finished explaining everything Amelia asked "Ok I think I understand what you are say but what I don't understand is what does this have to do with Harry and yourself Mr. Yoruichi?"

"You see a little over sixteen years ago three Captains went rogue and sided with the Hallows, I was a human who was granted the powers of a soul reaper and I went by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. In the short time I was a soul reaper I was granted the position of Captain of the fifth division and I was one of the key fighters in the war. The war lasted over a year but thankfully our side was winning and in the end only Aizen himself rema-" Ichigo told them but Tonks interrupted him before he could continue.

"But if you are this isogi person then what have done with Harry!" screamed Tonks the last part as she shot up from her seat and aimed her wand at Ichigo and Yoruichi. But before she could cast any spells she froze and then fell to the floor because of the spiritual pressure Yoruichi was releasing which also froze Amelia in her seat before she could stop Tonks again.

"You will seat still and let him finish his story before you jump to any conclusion, understood?" spoke Yoruichi in a cold and demanding tone as she jumped from Ichigo's lap and slowly walked up Tonks body who was laying on the floor with her head resting against the couch. Tonks couldn't do anything look on in fear as Yoruichi slowly walked up her body which wasn't responding to any of her commands. When Yoruichi finally stood on her chest directly in Tonks face, Tonks could help but shiver at the cold look Yoruichi was giving her another shiver went down her spine when she also notice Yoruichi's golden eyes give off an eerie glow. "I said do you understand me" demanded Yoruichi as she didn't stop staring at Tonks for a moment.

Tonks mind was a pure state of panic, when Yoruichi asked her again she tried to do something anything but her body wasn't responding out of pure fear not knowing what would happen if she didn't answer she barely whispered "Yes" normally person wouldn't have heard her as she said at such a low tone but Yoruichi must have heard her as she nodded at Tonks before she jumped off her and into Ichigos lap and instantly relaxed the moment Ichigo started to message her and the pressure in the room disappeared.

Both Amelia and Tonks started to breathe hard once the pressure was lifted. Tonks slowly sat herself back onto the couch and started to shake from fear as her mind was still in panic, Amelia also seemed to be shaking a little but seemed to be calming herself down.

"I'm sorry about Yoruichi she tends to be very protective of me at times" said Ichigo as he looked down at Yoruichi with a loving smile. When both women heard him speak his voice instantly calmed them down and when they saw the way he was looking down at Yoruichi their hearts both started to ache and both silently hoping that he isn't gay or anything else with the way he is looking at Yoruichi.

"But before we continue I think it would be best with turn into your real form Yoruichi," said Ichigo as he smirked playfully at Yoruichi. Realizing that he wanted her take her real form to try to forget what happened previously, she returned his smirk with her own devious cat grin before she jumped off his lap into the air and a the room was suddenly filled with smoke. Both women started to cough from the smoke as it blocked their vision. When the smoke finally started to clear where once was a cat now stood a dark skinned women with violet hair that went past her shoulders and stood before them in all her glory her naked glory that is.

Both Amelia and Tonks had only one thought in their heads when then saw her _"she is hot!" _as Tonks started to droll and Amelia instinctively licked her licks as she looked Yoruichi over. Finally their mind caught up with them and realized what they were thinking, they quickly pushed those thought in the back of their mind. Before they could say anything Ichigo cleared his throat and spoke clearly with an amused tone "Would you please put some cloths on before Amelia and Tonks have a heart attack,"

Looking back at Ichigo then at the two other women Yoruichi pouted in disappointment as her fun was ruined "I will be right back then…" she quickly stated and slowly made her way out of the room swaying her hips sensually before she exit the room she looked back at the two other women in the room who were staring at her with lust, winking at both women which made them blush realizing that they had been caught staring.

Once she had left the room both women turned to Ichigo for answers. "Yoruichi is is a w-"Tonks started to say but was interuppented by Ichigo "Yes she is a women, and I would know that." Said Ichigo with a smirk as both women's went wide in understanding at what he was saying.

"Harry what is your relationship with her" asked Tonks as her face showed clearly jealousy. Frowning at question, unsure how to answer after a few minutes of silence he finally answered, "Unless she found someone in the last sixteen years she is my fiancée…"

Tonks mind seemed to freeze as Ichigos last word repeated itself in her mind '_fiancée… fiancée…'_

…..

That's it for this chapter I promise my next chapter will be longer

So please review…


	10. Chapter 10

…..

Chapter 10

{Bones Manor}

As if time stood still both women were unsure what to say with what Harry just told them. Tonks mind was in turmoil as her heart seems to break in half. The only thing going through her mind was sorrow and regret, regret for not telling him sooner about the way she felt.

Tonks didn't know when she started to feel this way for Harry, maybe it was the first time she met him at Privet Drive the previous summer or maybe it was when she overheard him asking about her from Prof. McGonagall. At first she was a little upset that they were talking about her behind her back, but after hearing some of the things that were being said she realized that Harry had only been a little curious about her and wanted learn more about her. At first she wondered why he didn't come to her, but after given it a few second of thought she believe that he was just scared to ask her.

But ever since that day she would try her best to get to know Harry and learn more about him. She tried doing that by hang out with him any chance she could get or mail him like she had been doing over the summer by trying to help him. After getting to know him over the last year she couldn't help but slowly fall for him, as she compared him to other males she had met over the years. He always treated her with respect and not once had her ever asked her to change or looked at her like she was a piece of meat. But now before she even got the chance to tell him her feelings, she lost him even before she was even born or something from what she could understand.

Before Tonks and Amelia could say anything in regards on what Ichigo had just told them, Susan who everyone seemed to have forgotten spoke up. "That's a lot to take in Harry may I ask how long were you two together before the incident sixteen years ago?" asked the shy redhead from her seat that was besides the couch Amelia and Tonks were sitting on.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the weird question wondering why the shy girl wanted to know how long he and Yoruichi were together before. "Back then we have know each other for three years but have been together for two years," he replied to her question and then he said, "I understand your curiosity about me and Yoruichi but I'm not very comfortable talking about our relationship, so please don't ask any more questions?" Ichigo asked them as he saw them nod their heads.

"I believe ladies that we have more important things to talk about like about what are we going to do about Dumbles." he asked again as the women in the room all nodded their heads once again in agreement. "He is right you know lets concentrate on that for now as the Will reading is tomorrow, anything else can wait until later." Spoke Yoruichi from the door way.

Everyone turned to look at her the moment she started to speak. Tonks from her seat could help but feel jealous of Yoruichi, as she noticed the way Ichigo was looking at her. But she couldn't help but admit that Yoruichi is one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, now that she had the chance to study her.

"I agree, let's get back our current problem" spoke Amelia as she got up from her seat and started to pace back and forth trying to come up with a possible solution for the Will reading. "Even if we succeed tomorrow and get Ha- I mean Ichigo what is rightfully his, Dumbledore has too much power and will do everything he can to get his hand on you Ichigo," Amelia continued to say after a few minutes of thought but was interrupted by Yoruichi that started to laugh.

"Normally you would be right, but the moment Ichigo woken his powers and memories and the Soul Society got involved that changes everything" stated Yoruichi as she couldn't help but smirk like she know something that they didn't. "What do you mean?" asked Susan.

"You see when the first magical communities came to power it caused a large group of spiritual powered people to gather together; as you know wizards and witches have more spiritual energy than regular people outside the dead zone, and because of the large gathering of so much spiritual energy. Vasto lorde the only hallows that can leave the dead zone came and started to cause havoc and so the Soul Society had no choice but to stop them. The magical communities that were still young could not do anything to stop the Vasto lorde but thanks to the Soul Society they were stopped, the Soul Society then helped them establish their governments fully. The magical communities to show their gratitude, they place in the very charter of the governments that if the Soul Society needs their help or if the government is having issues and that the Soul Society feels the need to step in. then they have the power to do so," answered Yoruichi still smirking letting what she said sink in.

"You mean that the Soul Society has the right to come in and take over any magical government and no one can do anything about it because its apart of their charters and if they try to do anything then they all will lose their magic, because it apart of the magical binding contract that all employees must sign before they can work for the Ministry," stated Amelia in realization.

"Yes," was Yoruichi's only reply.

"There is one issue, it can't be anyone from the Soul Society it must be either the Captain-Commander or a Captain who has orders from the Commander with the signature of the Captain-Commander. It was done like that so not just anyone could take over the magical communities," spoke someone from behind the three witches with only Yoruichi and Ichigo seeing her.

"But you guys are in luck, because not only do you already have a Captain but I also have the orders from the Captain-Commander with me," spoke a young looking woman who stepped out of the shadows. "It's good to see you again Ichi-kun," spoke the busty strawberry blonde lieutenant of the 10th division Rangiku Matsumoto.

"It's good to see you too Rangiku," said Ichigo truly glad to see her, as he had became good friends with her during the whole war with Aizen.

Before the war had truly broke out he only knew her in passing but that all changed when during one of the many battles against Aizen, Rangiku managed to kill Ichimaru. It had been a major victory for the Soul Society, as Aizen had lost one of his strongest; while everyone had been parting Ichigo had noticed that Rangiku was missing and that no one else had notice her absent. He had decided to look for her, and eventually found her in her room in the 10th division headquarters. He had found her crying, at first he wasn't sure why, but he managed to overhear her softly mumble to herself on why did Ichimaru have to betrayed her. When he heard what she was saying to herself he then remembered Rukia telling him that Ichimaru and Rangiku had been friends for years and that it was believed that the two were seeing each other.

He had entered the room and he hugged her letting her continue to cry on his shoulder for over an hour as she told him everything about her relationship with Ichimaru, about how they had been friends for a long time but that they had never been a couple as everyone else thought. That night had been special to both of them as they both had given their virginities to each other, the only person that knew about Ichigo giving his virginity was Yoruichi and no one else knew that Rangiku had been a virgin, as most thought she was slut that would do anything to get laid or that she had been in a relationship with Ichimaru which all her friends had thought.

Rangiku was very happy to see Ichigo again; she was glad that he was finally back. She couldn't help but slowly check Ichigo out and blush. He was even more attractive than before he still looked the same as the last time she had seen him but with many differences, his hair, eyes, scar, and some other minor things. Over the years since Ichigo disappeared, she couldn't help but realize how important he had become to her in such a short time. She couldn't help bite her lip and her eyes to water, and stop herself from pouncing onto Ichigo and crying.

Ichigo noticed that she looked ready to cry, so he got up and started and took her into his arms as he hugged her to his body as he whispered to her how happy he is to see her again, and that he is sorry if he worried her. She finally broke down and started to cry against Ichigo.

Tonks couldn't help but feel both jealous and self-conscious about the women in Ichigo's arms. The woman was extremely beautiful and had a body that any woman would kill for; but what bothers her most is Ichigo's reaction when he saw her. She was the way his eyes lighted up when he was her and how his eyes burn with the same passion as he had been looking at Yoruichi with.

"So what brings you here Rangiku?" asked Ichigo after he let her go once she stopped crying.

"I am here on orders from the Captain-Commander," she finally said, "He decided after the report Yoruichi submitted that it best you have power over the Ministry; but he also thought you would like some back up, so it was decide that for me and a few other to come and assist you," she finished saying.

"Very well, so who else came with you and where are they?" he asked as he took two envelopes from Rangiku. The first was for the Minister of Magic and the second one was his orders. He opened the envelope and quickly scanned through its contents, as he listens to Rangiku.

"Along with me are also Ikkaku, Momo, and Isane," she stated as she once again found herself checking out Ichigo, which got a very amused look from Yoruichi and jealous look from Tonks.

"So what are your orders from the Captain-Commander Ichigo?" asked a very curious Yoruichi who had no idea what the Captain-Commander orders might be.

"Well it would seem that my orders or to do as I see fit and state as long as I possibly need to, and that the Soul Society can handle without me for a few more years," said Ichigo who couldn't help but smirk, he also could hear his two new Zanpakuto deviously laughing in his mind.

"_Shit..."_ was the only thought that was running through the mind of the only non soul reapers in the room, as they saw Ichigo's smirk turn into a devilish grin and his eyes started to glow with an unholy light to them.

….

{Hogwarts}

At Hogwarts in the headmaster's office we could see Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk trying to come up with a plan to get Harry back under his control.

"_That blasted boy is giving me to much trouble, but thankfully from what Amelia has told me the boy is still in a coma. So I mustn't worry about the boy showing up tomorrow for the Will reading,"_ thought Dumbledore as he stroked his long beard, but he couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen tomorrow. Pushing the thought out of his mind we popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

If Dumbledore had looked behind him, he would have notice the disappointed look Fawkes was giving him. And if you could read the phoenixes mind you would hear, _"You__will__reap__what__you__sow__old__fool__,__"_

…

{Ministry of Magic} {Early Next Morning}

It was early in the morning in the Ministry and the two guards had just replaced the last shift. It had been very quite with only a few people that come are in so early. Both guards were both startled when there was a large group of people all wearing dark robes approaching. But before they could alert Aurors for a possible attack they notice that the head of DMLE Amelia Bones was leading the group with Auror Tonks following besides her.

"Madam Bones are these people with you?" asked one of the guards once the large group was close enough.

"Yes, they are we are here to speak with the Minister, it is very urgent I hope that he is in his office?" asked Amelia as she showed her badge along with Tonks. "And also you do not need for them to check their wands in as they don't have their wands with them," then Amelia said before the guards could ask for their wands.

The guards looked at each other unsure what to do. After several silent seconds both guards gave them the ok to move along. As Madam Bones and her group moved forward the guards couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run down their spines as the tallest member of the group pass by them. And the only thing they could see from the figures shrouded face was a single emerald green eye glowing in the darkness. Both guards could help but freeze in place as the single eye seemed to be looking into their souls and the air around them seemed to get colder. But that feeling disappeared the moment the figure passed by them.

…..

That's the of Chapter 10...

Note: I have official added Rangiku to the harem and plan to add one final member and that person will be from the Harry Potter world so please check out my poll and please vote...

I wish to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I know its been nearly a year since the last update I have been very busy, so busy that the only thing I do on my free time anymore has been sleeping and homework. I can't promise that I will be able to update regularly but I will try my best as my life sadly for all of you comes first. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Harry Potter and the Unleashed Soul until next time...


End file.
